powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Very Groovy Christmas
"A Very Groovy Christmas" is the twenty-first episode of Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards: Groovy Ranger Arc and the Nineth and final episode of the "Lord Zedd' arc. It is considered a special not the arc Finale as this made for the Christmas Holiday. Synopsis With Zerak out of Commission due to a sleep spell that Zeran placed on him. The Groovy Rangers enjoyed the holidays in peace while Francine prepares herself mentally for the final battle. Episodie Christmas was always a special time of the year for earth but, with Zerak looming overhead, it was hard to enjoy this holiday season however, Zeran had a special surprise for his brother. "Christmas huh, well than if they think they are getting time off with me around they are in for a surprise, GROARKE! ZEDD PREPARE-" Zerak stated. "YOU DO AND I-I-I-I'll give you such a pinch!" A voice said as Zerak quickly turned around and saw who it was and growled. "BROTHER!" Zerak snarled. "I'll let you attack a lot of days brother, but not today, Shadra hevay SLEEPUS!" Zeran shouted as a cloud of pink energy engulfed Zerak, Zedd and Groarke as they all fell down falling asleep. "Enjoy your sleep brother HEHEHEHE!" Zeran grinned teleporting out of there. Down on earth a knock was heard at the Hampton Residence before Gene opened the door. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Came the voices as Francine spotted it was her Boyfriend, Shane. Her Friends and Fellow Rangers Royce, Winnie, Kaitlyn, Jeremy and Leon along with Mr. Smith and each of their families however, one was missing, Jeremey’s that had Francine worried. However, Gene laughed a little bit at this. "Francine you didn't tell me your friends were coming over I would've prepared some snacks!" Gene laughed as each of them came in as Francine gave each of them a hug. "Merry Christmas guys." Francine grinned as Gene headed to the Kitchen Francine spoke in a whisper so her father wouldn't hear. "Any word on your brother?" Francine questioned as Zeran chuckled a little bit. "Oh lets just say hes catch up on his Z's." Zeran said with a small snicker. The Rangers laughed. "Oh Francine!" Gene called as the young lady blinked before Gene pointed above her seeing her under a mistletoe with Shane causing her to blush as The Rest of the Rangers chuckled. "You all set this up didn't you?" She blushed. "MAAAAAYBE!" Jeremy grinned as she growled. "I am so gonna get you all back for this. However, for now." Francine said before tip toeing and kissing Shane on the lips as Delilah took a quick snap shot with her camera causing when she let go of the kiss to blush even more so than she already was. While Deliah was in the kitchen preparing the remaining of the Christmas Dinner, despite Gene offering to help all that got him was the threatening of losing his hand if he got any closer and he knew better than to argue with the mrs on that one. "Hey Shane lets put up the Christmas Lights since SOMEONE forgot till the last minute." Francine said as Gene just let out a small whistle as if saying I KNOW NOTHING causing Francine to let out a small giggle at that getting up with Shane to got up to put the Christmas lights around the tree. As Francine and Shane were putting up the Christmas tree lights, Gene was sitting down with Winnie's Father sharing old war stories he had. "So you were apart of the team that lead the assault on the evil ahem you know what, in world war two huh?" Winnie's father asked. "Yep, it wasn't a pretty day let me tell you but, someone had to get the job done that was for sure, he had ruled long enough was going to let him stay in control longer than he had to." Gene explained as Winnie's father extended his hand out and nodded. "Respect my good fellow, respect." He stated as him and Gene shook hands. "What about you my good fellow, surely you have some stories yourself." Gene asked. "Well, nothing too serious but, there have been times I really wish I could take back alot of the decisions Ive had to make, no one joins the force to have to kill someone you know?" Winnie's father commented. "I hear you on that one my man but, there are times like I had to make in that Hitler run in that there are just some people who words along will not reach." Gene commented as Winnie sighed to herself, maybe she had been wrong about her father. "Hey Jeremy why didn't your father show up?" Francine questioned. "I have a feeling but I'd rather not get into it lets just enjoy this Christmas before you know." Jeremy said as Francine nodded but now was curious. Why wouldn't Jeremy's own father not show up to a christmas invite. Christmas was about Families and together time so why on God's green earth would his father not show up at all it made no sense to say the least. but, Francine knew better than to push it with her second in command, especially with the final battle just around the corner. "Alright folks DINNER!" Deliah called out as everyone hopped up because needless to say they were all getting hungry so the fact that dinner was ready made it all the more pleasing that Dinner was done. When they sat down in front of them was ham, Delaih's homemade lasagna, Spaghetti and many other classics along with a chocolate cake as Francine grinned. "Another great looking dinner as usual mom." Francine commented. "Awww Francine you always say that." Deliah grinned. "And it is never further from the truth." Francine stated with a laugh causing the entire ranger team to join in on the laughing. As the team ate they began to look at each other in a whisper going over everything that lead them up to this point. "I still can't belive when this all started you took on zerak on your own without even knowning his skills girl!" Royce whispered as Francine giggled. "What are you kids whispering about over there." Gene questioned. "NOTHING DAD!" Francine said with a laugh taking a small bite of her food before thinking back to that day, the day where her normal life came to an end and she became the first female red ranger in power rangers history. ~Flashback~ Zeran teleported into the command center. "I see everything's up and running Alpha. Now what's the full situation." He asked. "AIYIYIYI! LIKE I SAID YOUR BROTHER IS ATTACKING AND HES NOT ALONE TAKE A LOOK!" Alpha said pressing a button activating the viewing globe. Zeran looked and grimaced, "Oh no," he groaned. "No, no, no don't tell me that blasted old bird is at it again?" He asked. "HE IS but, Zeran I don't know whats been going on but, do you know this lady battling Zerak?" Alpha asked pressing a button showing the battle going on between Francine and Zerak. Zeran's face paled, 'No, Francine," he gasped shakily. "I have to get there fast!" Zeran shouted before Alpha spoke up. "Wait Zeran, I just wanted to ask because uh..." Alpha said pulling out the case and opened it up showing one coin glowing red. "The Tyrannosaurus power coin has been glowing lately." Alpha explained. Zeran's eyes widened. "Could it possibly be..." Zeran wondered for a moment before speaking. "Alpha," Zeran said. "Give me the coin.". Alpha nodded quickly handing the coin to Zeran as suddenly, The coin began dragging Zeran all around the command center. Needless to say the coins always had minds of their own, who they wanted, they chose not the other way around and the red power coin always knew when it chose the right leader. "Whoa, easy coin, easy I know you're eager for some exercise and I know she's in trouble." Zeran then looked at Alpha and said, "Alpha...duck!" Zeran shouted. "Right Aiyiyi I hate this part.." Alpha stated quickly ducking covering his head. Zeran then released the coin as he said, "Show time!" Meanwhile, on the battle feild, Zerak looked about ready to end Francine's life. "Any last-" Zerak stated before Suddenly, The coin zoomed out of the command center zooming for the battlefeild as Zerak seemed to be preparing something to eliminate Francine from Existence. THWACK! Zerak was struck in the back of the head and sent spinning head over heels before he crashed to the ground face first. The coin itself however flew right to Francine. Francine quickly brought her hand up to block the coin but it flew right to her hand as she blinked opening her hand as red electricity flew from the coin. "What the..." Francine muttered to herself. "Francine...Francine can you hear me lass?" Zeran called. "Zeran? Zeran is that you when did you get back and why does it feel like I'm talking to thin air?" Francine questioned looking around not seeing Zeran anywhere. "More wizard stuff I'll explain everything later...hold out your other hand." he explained. "Alright I'll trust you Zeran." Francine explained putting her hand out in front of her. Back at the command center Zeran pulled a mopher from his sport coat. he held it out in front of him and growled. "Not my mum's world, brother! You leave Earth alone!" he shouted before he raised the morpher up and called out, "Shaundra heevay teleportus!" At the battlefield, Francine felt the metal part of the morpher appear in her hand and looked at it in awe. She didn't have time though because Zerak launched a blast towards Francine as she just barely got out of the way. "Uh Zeran, Emergency explanation like now!" Francine shouted. Zeran explained, "It's called a morpher that Tyrannosaurus coin in your hand is the key to activating it. Put it in the morpher and call out the name of the dinosaur in he coin. I haven't come up with an activation code other than that yet." Zeran stated. Francine suddenly smirked. "I think I have an idea, Yo Butcher! You got any idea what time it is?" Francine questioned. Zerak smirked and answered, "Yes I do it's time for your death, Earthling! What else could it be?" He snapped as Francine smirked. ""Wrong Butcher." Francine shouted getting in position. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" She shouted before pulling out the morpher and quickly put the coin in it placing it out in front of her. "TYRANNOSAURUS!" Francine shouted. ~end Flashback~ After dinner everyone gathered around the tree as it was now time for the presents it was a tradition in the hampton household. With Francine and Shane when she opened it she put a hand over her mouth in shock as Shane had gotten her a blue and red heart shaped necklace as the young man took it and helped put it around her neck. Gene was watching and smiled but at the same time, was crying it was like watching his little girl grow up right in front of him it was a nice sight to see but it was also hard for him as well. After dinner every one gathered around the tree as it was now time for the presents it was a tradition in the hampton household. With Francine and Shane when she opened it she put a hand over her mouth in shock as Shane had gotten her a blue and red heart shapped necklace as the young man took it and helped put it around her neck. Gene was watching and smiled but at the same time, was crying it was like watching his little girl grow up right in front of him it was a nice sight to see but it was also hard for him as well. The remaining of the night went on as laughing, freindly talks and all that were going on. Meanwhile outside Francine was outside on the porch before Zeran and Shane stepped out. "You okay Francine?" Shane asked. "Yeah its just hard to belive its almost over with The Butcher." Francine commented. "I'd like to say it is Francine but, even if we beat my brother he will be back." Zeran commented. "Yeah but, the groovy rangers will officially go down in ranger history as the first team to defeat that son of a bitch..." Francine growled as the other two nodded. "Cant argue there Francine and if you ask me that is one hell of a history to make." Shane commented. "Yeah but, lets not worry about it right now Francine its Christmas." Zeran explained as Francine nodded. "I'll be right in go ahead guys." Francine commented as Shane and Francine put a hand on her shoulder and nodded before heading into the house. "The final showdown is coming I can feel it...Zerak bring everything you got because the Groovy Rangers will return it to you ten fold. Rangers together, Free will forever." Francine muttered looking up into the sky ready for the final battle any day now. Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards: Groovy Ranger Arc Category:HollowOmega